A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of breast pumps, more specifically, a bra that includes a breast pump integrated into the construction of said bra.
Breastfeeding and breast pumps are vitally important to provide the nutrition necessary of a new born. A breast pump can be a laborious process that requires exposing a breast from a blouse or other garment in order to connect up to the breast pump. What is needed is a brassiere that is specifically adapted to support the breast while also integrating a breast pump into the construction such that when the brassiere is being worn, the end user can be pumping breast milk as needed. What is more needed, is a brassiere that includes fill bags and pouches for storage of said fill bags such that when the fill bag is filled up, the end user can simply remove the fill bag from the brassiere without having to remove the brassiere.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with breast pumps, generally speaking. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a bra that includes a breast-shaped cup therein into which a breast pump is integrated; wherein the breast pump is in fluid communication with a fill bag that is located in a pocket located elsewhere with respect to the breast-shaped cup; wherein a powering member is in wired communication with said breast pump, and which powers the breast pump in order to extract breast milk from a nipple placed in the breast-shaped cup and in close proximity with the breast pump; wherein the fill bag is able to be extracted from the pocket, and emptied for use in feeding of a newborn whilst said bra remains on the end user; wherein the bra supports the breast-shaped cup, breast pump, and fill bag.
The Lundy Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,327) discloses a portable breast pump system that includes a breast receptor for receiving a breast, a vacuum suction compartment connected to the breast receptor and a collection container for receiving breast milk. Firstly, the system includes a body strap to aid in support of componentry associated with the breast pump, and is not entirely supported on the bra alone.
The Dao et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,915) discloses a compact and hands-free human breast milk collection device that fits into a mother's existing nursing or standard brassierre, or in another embodiment includes a complete brassiere and milk collection system. However, the device does not place a fill bag on a pocket located elsewhere with respect to a breast-shaped cup that also supports the breast pump thereon.
The Hall Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,833,190) discloses a breast pump including a cylindrical housing encapsulated by an insulated thermal layer. Again, the breast pump does not connect to a fill bag in close proximity thereof.
The Francis Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,185) discloses a bra for use while pumping breast milk, which includes a slot in the breast section of the bra for use with a breast pump funnel and a padded area surrounding each slot to support the funnel. However, the bra does not include the breast-shaped cup that supports a breast milk pump and pouch or pocket for securing a fill bag thereto.
The Whitehead et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0161330) discloses a hands-free breast pump bra comprising a side bra opening with a circular opening at the center for easily inserting and securing the suction cup in place while also supporting a woman's breast. Aside from a bulky breast milk pump being attached outwardly from the nipple, the bra does not teach a breast-shaped cup that supports a fill bag via a pouch and adjacent to a thin-profiled breast milk pump.
The Logan Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,217) discloses a device for expressing milk using a maternity brassier modified to accept a funnel shaped vacuum cup attached to a breast milk pump. Again, the device does not teach a breast-shaped cup that fits in between the bra and breast of an end user, and which supports a thin-profiled breast milk pump adjacent to a nipple. Moreover, the device of Logan fails to teach a fill bag held relatively close to the nipple and breast milk pump, and via a pouch located on an outer surface of the breast-shaped cup.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a bra that includes a breast-shaped cup therein into which a breast pump is integrated; wherein the breast pump is in fluid communication with a fill bag that is located in a pocket located elsewhere with respect to the breast-shaped cup; wherein the breast milk pump is comprised of a series of components that when assembled has a relatively thin-profile so as to not be too protrusive from the breast portion of the bra; wherein the breast milk pump attaches to the fill bag directly, which is held adjacent to the breast-shaped cup via the pocket, which is relatively close to the skin of the breast thereby keeping the breast milk at body temperature; wherein a powering member is in wired communication with said breast pump, and which powers the breast pump in order to extract breast milk from a nipple placed in the breast-shaped cup and in close proximity with the breast pump; wherein the fill bag is able to be extracted from the pocket, and emptied for use in feeding of a newborn whilst said bra remains on the end user; wherein the bra supports the breast-shaped cup, breast pump, and fill bag. In this regard, the bra with breast pumping apparatus integrated therein departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.